The Ties That Bind
by Meya Orion
Summary: A funeral in Guildten holds multiple surprises


"Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean, the others will object," Ursune said.  
  
The old elf looked at his life-long friend and smiled. "That is precisely why I'm giving the responsibility to you. Ursune, I know that you don't feel the same for him as the others. I want my old student here for my funeral and the reading of my will."  
  
The gargoyle merely sat mute and stared at the dying sorcerer. Laylin was a powerful sorcerer, but no mortal could escape old age and eventually death. The elf lay in bed, too weak to sit up. The skin was shriveled; the eyes had sunk in and were almost blind. The hair was stark white with lines of gray mixed in. Laylin was a hundred and ninety years old; that was forty years longer than most Elder Elves live.  
  
And now, with death so near, Laylin had asked for a visit from his old friend. What he requested from the gargoyle was surprising. Instead of asking a member of the Mages Guild to be his advocate, Ursune was being asked. All because of one student.  
  
He sighed. It was no use to argue with Laylin, the elf could be as stubborn as an ox at times. "All right, all right. I'll see that Deverin gets here. It'll be nice to see him again and to find out what the little rascal's been up to."  
  
"Thank you, old friend. He has always been my favorite student. Will you tell him that for me?" Ursune nodded. A few minutes later, Laylin went cold and left one world for another.  
  
******  
  
"Mmmm. Ren what is that smell?" Angela asked as she entered the kitchen.  
  
The mage was stirring a pot of something; but whatever it was, smelled delicious. Ren looked at his friend and smiled. "Just something my mentor taught me to make. It's a soup that's suppose to help restore strength and energy after performing a powerful spell."  
  
Angela was surprised. "Your mentor?"  
  
He nodded. "To be a member of the Mages Guild, an apprentice has to have a member teach him or her about the Guild and magic. When I first went to Guilden, no one would have me as a student. But Laylin was different. The old coot was the only one willing to take me on. I miss him." Ren spooned some soup into two bowls and gave one to Angela. "Try some. It's a real energizer."  
  
Curiously, she took a sip. It was wonderful! Not to mention energizing and filling. "Your mentor must be a spectacular man!" she exclaimed.  
  
Ren chuckled, "Actually, he is an elf." Angela was shocked and embarrassed. She tried to apologize but Ren cut her off. There wasn't any reason for her to be sorry for, he explained. He wasn't offended and Laylin wouldn't be either. They were laughing when Gabriel walked in.  
  
"What's going on, brother?"  
  
"Um, Ren. Something's came for you," he said. The gargoyle held in his hand a small quartz crystal. As it turned in the light, the three of them could make out small runes imposed into the stone.  
  
"How do you know it's for Ren, not for somebody else?" Angela asked.  
  
"Celeste was the one who received it and read the note that came with it. She said that this was for Ren."  
  
The mage stared at the crystal then took it from Gabriel. "Thank you, Gabriel. If you both will excuse me, I need to hear this," Ren said. He gave them a bow and left the kitchen.  
  
The rookery siblings looked at each other in confusion. The halfblood had sounded so distant, so formal. Something was wrong with him. They wanted to help, but there was little they could do. Ren wasn't an actual member of the clan, he was more of an extended guest. Angela knew that Father was thinking about asking him to join. Yet there was so little they really knew about Ren. Whatever was wrong, they hoped that Ren would be all right in the end.  
  
******  
  
Ren closed the door to his room and leaned against the door. Good Gods, what does Ursune want with me? he thought. They hadn't spoken to each other for years. He had no idea why the gargoyle leader would contact him.  
  
Sighing, he rummaged through his belongings until he found what he was looking for. It was a small tripod made of willow and held together with leather thongs. The device didn't look valuable but it was. The mage placed the tripod directly in the sunlight of his window and the quartz in the cradle formed by the rods at the apex.  
  
Then he sat on the floor and spoke a word. Runes lit up on the willow and the crystal glowed. An image formed above the crystal and appeared to be a foot tall. Ren knew that in real life, Ursune stood at about six and a half feet tall. He looked like a humanoid grizzly bear with beige-brown feathered wings. The gargoyle was wearing bracers, a vest, and trews of a black-gray color. There wasn't any other ornamentation on him; but there wouldn't. Ursune was modest and simple by nature and didn't like to take to extravagances.  
  
"Hello Deverin, it's been a long time hasn't it? You probably know that this isn't a friendly call, so I'll get to the point. Laylin's dead. Old age finally caught up with him. He asked that I act as his final advocate for his funeral and the reading of his will. He also asked that I make sure that you are in attendance. Please come, it was one of his last wishes. I hope to see you in Guilden next week. Deverin, I'm sorry that this happened. Goodbye."  
  
The image faded and the light dimmed. For a moment, Ren sat there in silence and fading light. He sighed and put away the tripod and quartz.  
  
The gargoyle was saddened and stunned. He was dead, Laylin was dead. Ren knew he was old, but he never realized that his friend and mentor was that old. Tears formed in his eyes and Ren ignored them at first. Finally he sat down on his bed and let the tears roll. Sobs racked his body; it got to the point where he was forced to lay down or else he might have fallen over.  
  
How long he stayed there, Ren didn't know. But he did know that at some point he had gone to sleep, because he woke up in a dark room. His cheeks and linens were dry, the tears had dried long ago. The mage wanted to stay in that position but the rumbling of his stomach protested. It wanted to be fed and it wanted it now. With a grin, he got up and headed down.  
  
******  
  
"Have you seen Ren, Father? I haven't seen him all afternoon, not since he received a message earlier," Gabriel said.  
  
Othello turned and replied that he hadn't it was still strange to think of the young gargoyle as his son. Othello, once known as the cyborg Coldstone, had only regained flesh and blood about two months ago. Ren had cast a powerful spell that brought him and the other cyborgs back to life. He owed much to Ren and, understandable reasons, liked the mage. "I wonder what he has been doing?" Othello mused. But he put the thought aside. Instead father wrapped an arm around his son and together they went to dinner.  
  
Gabriel wasn't the only one curious about Ren's whereabouts. Celeste and Goliath were also curious and a bit concerned. They wanted to know what news the mage received and whether he was all right. Angela had told them about his behavior in the kitchen that afternoon. The note had said that the news was urgent and that it was Ren's eyes only. That was enough to send on alert.  
  
Half way through dinner, Ren did show up. He got his meal and sat alone. The gargoyle had taken to eating by himself lately. Jeanne, Lexington, and Brooklyn had left almost two months ago for Guilden and adventuring. Ren had stayed behind; the mage had been too weak from casting a powerful spell to go with them. He was stronger now, but had decided to stay and help at the manor this season. Several members of the clan were friendly to him but he still preferred to eat alone. It was something a puzzle.  
  
After dinner, Goliath and Celeste took a walk around the grounds. "Goliath, may I talk to you?" Ren asked. His voice came from behind and startled the couple.  
  
"Uh...uh, of course. What is that you need to talk about?"  
  
"I wanted you to know that I'll be gone for awhile. I've-received news that a close friend of mine has died. I've been asked to attend the funeral," he said.  
  
Goliath nodded, "I understand, Ren. Remember that you'll always be welcomed here." Ren thanked him and gave a slight bow. Then he turned and walked towards the manor. "Do you think that he'll be all right?" Goliath asked his mate.  
  
Celeste shrugged, "I honestly don't know. Sarah would be better to tell then me. Hmmm. Mages in general don't express their emotions too openly. Magic is a sensitive power. It can respond to how its wielder feels. Ren probably has to be more careful than most because he's part changeling. I truly believe that he will be all right. Ren's strong." They both hoped that she was right.  
  
******  
  
At dawn the next morning, Ren was already awake and set to leave. But he delayed to watch the sun rise. It was beautiful. The colors shown reminded of the same ones a prism throws in the sunlight. When the sun was full in the sky, Ren gathered his pack and glided to the courtyard. The gargoyle looked back at the manor one last time before turning and heading out. But the way was blocked.  
  
"And where do you think you're going by yourself?" Gabriel asked. He and Angela were standing at the gate and looked like they were set to travel. Ren raised an eyebrow, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"We heard that you were going to Guilden to attend a funeral of a friend," Gabriel started. "And we decided to go with you," Angela finished. "Don't try to argue. Our fathers know about this and support it. They think that you might need someone to lean on. Besides, we've been wanting to visit Guilden," Gabriel said before Ren could argue.  
  
The mage shook his head in silence and walked past them. A few paces outside the gate, Ren stopped and turned. "So, are you coming or not?"  
  
******  
  
"What! He's coming. Why haven't I been told before?" the mage shouted.  
  
His servant shuddered and kept his face to the ground. "I just only found out this morning, my lord. Apparently, it was Laylin's wish that Deverin be present. Clan leader Ursune was appointed advocate for Laylin before his death. He is responsible for the arrangements," he replied.  
  
Carson dismissed his servant and swore softly after he had left. Blast it! Why was that bastard invited? It could only have to do with the will. But what could have Laylin left to give to Deverin? Carson forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't do to get angry. Besides, Laylin probably wanted that mistake just to hear something nice about him. And the heir, well, there are several suitable candidates available. One of them was bound to have been chosen, even him. The mage would just have to wait and find out. Later though.  
  
He smoothed down his red hair and looked at his reflection in the mirror beside the door to his rooms. He was a handsome fellow of thirty and he hoped to age gracefully. His blue eyes were masked; time had taught him to hide his emotions well. His body was strong and firm, but he was still limber and agile. Carson had been one of Laylin's last students. And so, he often mingled with other former students of the Elder elf. Right now he had the 'pleasure' of telling them that the bastard Deverin was coming.  
  
******  
  
"That's Guilden?" Gabriel whispered in awe. The trio was standing atop the pass that led to the most important city-state in the known world. He had never seen a settlement so.so immense! The gargoyle had no idea that so many people could live together in one place.  
  
Angela and Ren chuckled at how dumbstruck Gabriel was. They were resting atop boulders before heading into town. They had been traveling for the past week and it hadn't been unpleasant. Ren had to admit that having the rookery siblings along had made the journey less depressing. Gabriel and Angela were always ready with a joke or story to amuse him and make him forget the pain in his heart. His companions were a welcomed distraction.  
  
"Where are we going to stay?" Angela asked.  
  
Ren thought for a moment before answering, "We can't stay at the Adventurers Guild, you two aren't members; I won't be welcomed at the Mages Guild and neither will you. Maybe Ske` will let us stay with him. If not, I have enough money for us to stay at a decent inn." He got off the boulder and was walking down before either of his companions could ask why he couldn't stay at the Mages Guild. Instead they shrugged and followed him.  
  
When they caught up with the mage, all three took off and glided down into the caravan loading area. They stood on the fringes of the huge crowd, trying not to get in the way of the merchants.  
  
"Hello Deverin, it's good to see you again," a deep voice said. Angela and Gabriel were startled but Ren appeared unfazed. He turned to greet the speaker, a large bear-looking gargoyle.  
  
"Hello Ursune. What brings you here?" he replied.  
  
Ursune chuckled. "I thought that I would meet you here and offer you and your friends rooms at my home."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That's very kind of you."  
  
Ren sighed and made the necessary introductions. "Good to meet the both of you. I'm glad that someone doesn't mind him being what he is. It certainly isn't his fault. But come, my home is this way," Ursune said.  
  
The gargoyles gathered their belongings and followed their new host down the wide streets. The thick crowds that filled the streets became less as they moved further away from the Merchants Quarter and its markets. They walked from the commercial districts to the residential areas of Guilden. This area lay in eastern Guilden around the park. Ursune's home overlooked the park from across the street. The house was a three-story building with round windows and a slated roof. It looked trim and neat. Ren informed Angela and Gabriel that it was a good reflection on Ursune.  
  
Inside a warm and comfortable atmosphere welcomed them. The guests were led to their rooms on the second floor. "I'll leave you to get comfortable. Lunch will be ready in less than an hour. Someone will be up to show you the way to the dining hall." He then left them to their own devices.  
  
"How do the two of you know each other?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Ren sighed and settled into a nice wing chair, "I almost joined his clan." His friends stared at him in shock. He smiled and giggled at their expressions.  
  
Angela stammered, "Then why are you staying with our clan?"  
  
"I said 'almost joined,' Angela. My mother raised me on her own; I never knew my father or his clan. Others considered me a rogue; and because of my circumstances, the Council of Clans gave me permission to try to join a clan. None of them realized that I was a halfblood. It was the Mages Guild who clued them in. By that time, Ursune and I were seriously discussing my enrollment. My training with Laylin was almost done and I didn't know what to do afterwards. I thought that it would be good to have a clan. But Ursune backed out when the grapevine whispered that I was part Fairy. I was blackballed after that. No one wanted to even to talk with me after that.  
  
"I've never really forgiven him for dumping me. But I've learned to dump the anger. I don't know what his reasons were but we've been on good terms since then; mostly for our friend Laylin's sake."  
  
"What is the Council of Clans?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"The Council is composed of gargoyle leaders. They gather every so often. They make sure that the clans are doing all right and not causing trouble," Ren replied.  
  
"There has been something that has been bothering me," Angela said, "Why does the Mages Guild not like you?"  
  
"I don't whether it's jealousy of fear. But I do know that they don't like that fact that I'm a halfblood and was raised by a Fairy. I guess that I bruise their egos some how."  
  
A soft knock on the door stopped any further conversion. The door opened and a small gargoyle entered. She was young, maybe twenty years old (ten in gargoyle). The hatchling was bear-like like Ursune, but had white fur and a long, brown braid. The colors of her feathered wings were the same as Ren's. She wore a blue dress that went to her knees. "Hello, my name is Ursula. I'm going to show all of you to the dining room for lunch," she said.  
  
The group got up and followed Ursula down to the first floor. At the bottom of the stairs, she took a right and led them into the dining room. There was a fireplace opposite of the door but it wasn't lit. A table ran the length of the room and could seat eight to ten comfortably. Ursune was sitting at the head to their left and looked up at their entrance. "Good afternoon. I see that you've met my daughter. Please sit down, lunch is served." Ursula and Angela sat to his left while Ren and Gabriel sat to the right. The food was good and light, the heat had been growing as the day progressed.  
  
"When's the funeral going to be?" Gabriel asked.  
  
Ursune finished drinking before answering, "Tomorrow at dusk. From there will be a small private ceremony. Guild members only, no one else is allowed and they make no exceptions." Angela and Gabriel looked to Ren for an explanation. He shrugged, "Sorry. Guild secrets, I can't tell you."  
  
The conversion for the rest of the meal was less grim and more amusing. They told stories of their adventures and their lives. Ursula grilled the rookery siblings about Avalon and what it was like to have grown up there. At last, lunch was and over and Ursune sent his daughter to her lessons.  
  
"Angela, Gabriel, will you two please excuse Ren and me for a moment. There are some things we need to talk about." They nodded and politely left the leader and the mage alone. Ursune got up and went to a sideboard next to the fireplace. There he poured them two glasses of scotch and handed one to Ren while keeping the other. Ren opened his mouth to speak but Ursune beat him to it.  
  
"Before you say anything, Ren, I just want to say that I'm sorry. Sorry that I had to dump you like I did. But, dammit, I was forced to. You and I both know that Clan Whitehall carries the greatest weight in the Council; and that Unico is an old-fashioned, stuck-up, arrogant asshole! He listens to some of the airheads that reside on the Mages Council a little too much." He shook his head and finished his drink. Ren stared at his and left it untouched.  
  
"I forgive you. And I can maybe understand what you were going through. Some of the Mages Council are assholes. They can wield a lot of power," he said. Then he laughed at his own pun. Ursune joined him and the tense mood in the room lifted to joviality and friendship.  
  
"Something else, too. Before he died, Laylin wanted me to pass a message on to you. He wanted you to know that you were always his favorite student. I also think that he loved you like a son and was proud of what you've done. He wanted you to know that," Ursune said. He walked to Ren and patted him on the shoulder. The mage grabbed his scotch and downed it in one gulp. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
******  
  
Damn city. All these people and these oh-so-important guilds. He hated it. He crouched further into the shadows and pulled the cloak he stole closer to him.  
  
This is a damn terrible way for a gargoyle of his intelligence and skill to live. To exist like a common beggar or thief, staying in the shadows and filth. Disgusting. And his face hurt. He gently ran his talons over the three scars gracing his left cheek. They were suppose to be reminders of his 'shame' but they were daily reminders of the vengeance he was due. And he would get his revenge. Iago would vent his wrath on his former brother and the precious clan. But he needed a plan; in order to plan, he needed to survive. He was good at surviving. He was still alive, wasn't he?  
  
******  
  
"What did Ursune want to talk to you about?" Gabriel asked. He and Angela had found the library and were looking over the texts. Ren had just entered looking partly relieved and partly happy.  
  
Wordlessly he hugged Gabriel then Angela. "Resolutions and forgiveness." Ren then offered to show them around Guilden. Angela and Gabriel accepted gladly. Angela hadn't stayed in Guilden long enough to really enjoy it last time; and Gabriel had never been here before, he'd only heard stories. They left a note for Ursune and headed out in to the afternoon.  
  
******  
  
"Where are we?" she asked, frightened. None of the others knew. This was very weird. One moment they were safe in their underground home, the next the small group found themselves in a forest. Nothing seemed familiar. She wanted to go home, she wanted whatever had brought them here to take them back. Tears began rolling down her face. One of the others noticed her crying and went to her.  
  
"Don't cry," he said wiping away some tears, "We'll find a way back." His voice was so soothing that she began to believe it. She looked at him with new hope. "Really?"  
  
"Of course we will. I know how to start," the smallest one said. He gestured that they needed to follow him. Everyone quickly followed him to his discovery. They came upon a single, wide dirt path that went into two directions. "We can follow this until we find someone that can take us home."  
  
The group agreed and applauded his find. "But, which way?" the largest asked. This made them pause until one of them stepped out and turned right. "Let's go this way. If we don't find anything, we can turn around and go the other way," he said. This was a good idea. So the small band of gargoyles started on their way, unknowingly, to Guilden.  
  
******  
  
"I can't believe it! That bastard Deverin is here! It wasn't bad enough that Ursune sent for him, but that gargoyle actually came. Aargh! Why would Laylin have sent for him anyway? That fool was a mistake, nothing more. Deverin should have stayed in whatever fairy ring he crawled out from. He never should have been allowed into the Guild," Lillian stated. She sat down in a huff and pouted. Her meticulously styled black hair was messed up from her tantrum and her normally pretty green eyes were dark and miffed.  
  
Carson wondered how Laylin had been able to put up with her self-righteous behavior. She was difficult at the best of times and completely unapproachable at the worst. He looked around and had to stifle a laugh. Everyone else at the table looked like they were thinking the same thing.  
  
They all had once been students of Laylin and were dumbfounded why their late mentor wanted the gargoyle Deverin to come to the funeral. They were all together because it was reasonable to assume that one or more of them would be named Laylin's heir or heirs. The discussion had been how to divide the inheritance amongst them. Then a servant had entered with a message that Deverin was in town and was staying with Ursune. But it didn't matter; the bastard was an annoyance, an inconvenience, nothing more. Carson maneuvered the group away from him and back to the reason for the meeting. "All right, all right. Now where were we? Ah yes, we were talking about Laylin's tomes."  
  
******  
  
"Oh my, this place is amazing! Not even on Avalon were there so many races!" Gabriel exclaimed. They were in the open bazaar at the edge of the Merchants Quarter. Ren smiled. He hadn't felt so good in a while. It wasn't just an emotional good; this was a peaceful, deep down good. It must have come from finally forgiving Ursune and getting rid of that anger and distrust for the gargoyle leader.  
  
The sounds of vendors calling out their wares and people bargaining created a loud din that reminded Angela of a bee hive. Then a pain-filled scream pierced the noise. Customers and vendors stopped talking and everyone turned to the source of the scream.  
  
Not far from the trio were two men. The one screaming had his left hand in the other man's belt pouch. The man stared dazed for a moment then began trying to remove the hand from the pouch. Ren dashed forward and began to pull on the pickpocket. But the would-be robber seemed frozen in place; his screaming was ragged and hoarse. The thief's throat must be raw. Ren and the man were finally able to remove the hand from the pouch.  
  
But the sight of it made Angela and Gabriel nauseous. There was no skin or muscle left; all that remained of the hand was a jeweled ring and bones. Cursing, Ren removed a long scarf from his belt pouch and wrapped the skeleton hand in it. The thief had stopped screaming and was now whimpering and crying. His potential victim picked him up, bowed thanks to Ren, and hurried off. The mage returned to them muttering under his breath.  
  
"Ren, what just happened to that man? Why was his hand like that?" Gabriel demanded. Ren looked at them and shook his head. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It doesn't happen often these days; most thieves know better."  
  
Angela voiced her confusion, "That doesn't explain anything, Ren."  
  
"I'll try to be more specific. Most thieves learn the first day of their training to never try to pick a mage's pocket." He fiddled with his belt and showed them his pouch. "Apprentices at the Mages Guild learn to make these pouches during the first month of our training. The pouches can hold virtually anything its maker puts in. See these runes (he pointed), they prevent anyone but their caster from putting a hand in.  
  
"Now, what happens to the hand varies from pouch to pouch. If someone were to their hand in mine, the hand will become permanently numb and useless. I've heard others where the hand is burned off, frozen, bitten, permanently broken, infected, cut, or simply gone leaving only a stub behind.  
  
"I know it's horrible, but it works. Mages sometimes carry potentially dangerous items around with us and this way, they can't be stolen. And it teaches thieves in training to be cautious and more aware of whom their victims are. I truly am sorry that you had to see that."  
  
"Where did that mage then go?" Angela asked. "He went to take the thief to a healer. I think the poor guy will be okay in a week. But he'll be out of luck." His friends grimly nodded and in silence continued on their way. The happy mood had vanished a while ago. Fortunately they were able to put the incident out of their minds by the time they returned to Ursune's house that evening.  
  
******  
  
Dailyn sighed. It had been a long day. He had just gotten into town to discover one of his old friends, Laylin, had died about a week ago. Then there was that horrible incident in the market. The bard shivered with the memory.  
  
"Are you all right, sir?" a nervous boy asked. The gargoyle snapped out of his reverie and looked about. He was in the common room of the Bards Guildhouse. It was early evening and the room was mostly empty. The members had gone out to ply their trade of entertaining. Dailyn had opted out since he had just arrived. And right now he wanted to alone. He grunted a reply and shooed the boy away. The bard downed the rest of his drink and went to his room. The only place where he could get some privacy was here. To the left was his bed and nightstand. Pitcher, basin, and mirror stood to the right.  
  
Dailyn studied his reflection after splashing water on his face. Gray hairs were beginning to show in his black mane. His blue skin almost resembled midnight. His wings were like a bat, but starting to fray at the edges. He was beginning to think that he was getting a bit old to be traveling on the road. What he really needed was a cushy, permanent gig. Not that it was likely to happen to someone at his age. The gargoyle smirked as he remembered that he had always preferred traveling to staying in one place.  
  
Dailyn sat on the bed as the smirk faded. But it had been so lonely during the years after he left his clan. He had chosen self-exile when he discovered that he couldn't have hatchlings of his own. The years afterward were dark and blurry to him most of the time.  
  
The only highlight had been Nakkia. She had seemed like an answer to an unspoken prayer. They were together for almost three years. Then he felt that he had to leave. Dailyn didn't want to give his only love any false hope about a future together. Eventually she would want to have children, and Dailyn wouldn't be able to give her any. So he left her and continued on his way. That was years ago. The bard had made a few friends on the way; Laylin had been one of them. Now the old elf was gone. News had spread that the funeral was tomorrow evening. The gargoyle felt it would only be right if he were there to say goodbye one last time.  
  
******  
  
"How was your first day in Guilden?" Ursune asked. They were in the dining room having dinner. The windows were open to try to elevate the warm air and give some circulation.  
  
Angela looked up from her meal and smiled. "It has been very interesting," she replied. "I've been here before but I didn't get the chance to get a good look around."  
  
Gabriel agreed, "I never seen or heard of any city like Guilden before in my life. Then, I haven't traveled much."  
  
Ren laughed, "That can be a blessing to some, Gabriel. It depends on how someone looks at it."  
  
The conversion remained light and jovial for the rest of the meal. No one brought up the poor thief and his ruined hand. Not until Gabriel thought out loud, "I wonder if anyone has been successful stealing from a mage's pouch?"  
  
Instantly he regretted saying it. But it was out in the open now. Angela stopped eating, Ursune ignored him while Ren put down his glass and looked at his neighbor.  
  
"There's a rumor in the Thieves guild that someone has, but no one has stepped forward so far to claim the fame. Probably because anyone who does will have to prove it. But it may only be an urban legend. No one knows for sure," he said. Dinner was completed in silence and everyone went to bed in a somber mood.  
  
******  
  
On the day of the funeral, it seemed that even the weather was mourning. The sky was covered in gray clouds and it was drizzling. Ren stared out of his window, his mood matching the weather.  
  
On the bed, his funeral clothes were laid out. A black robe with gold threaded runes sewn down the front and along the hems took up most of the bed. Beside it lay Ren's staff at full length with an apple-size crystal orb gathered at the top. A blue-silver sash and medallion were the only other things there.  
  
The funeral wasn't until that night, so the mage could put off dressing for a while. He didn't want to any it on. If he did, then it would be like admitting on a deep level that Laylin was really dead. And he didn't want to. Something in him refused to admit that his teacher and friend was dead.  
  
Tears began rolling down his face in small stream as grief took him again. Ren curled up in his chair weeping. He ate little throughout the day and said less. At half past five, Ren gave in and got dressed. The robe had wide sleeves and skirt and went to the floor. The sash brought the waist in. fortunately he could still move his wings and tail easily but his arms were a bit encumbered by the fabric. He put on the medallion and his staff came to his hand. Ren was now ready.  
  
He met Angela and Gabriel in the hall by the staircase. Ursune had found them appropriate funeral clothing. They were dressed in black and Angela had a black shawl wrapped around her head. "Do we look all right?" Gabriel asked. The mage nodded and waved for them to proceed him down the stairs. Ursune met them at the bottom; again dressed in black but he wore a gold torc around his neck. "All right then, let's go."  
  
Together they journeyed on foot from his house to the western edge of the city. That was where the cemeteries lay. There wasn't much land available for graves, so the deceased were placed in the mountains to rest and their headstones were on the land. The dwarves had donated abandoned mine shafts for the bodies and tunnels were given to different Guilds for their members.  
  
The gargoyles joined a large group dressed in black standing near a coffin. The crowd parted for Ursune and his companions. Angela and Gabriel noticed that members of the crowd glared daggers at Ren as he passed by. Apparently what Ren had told them about some of the mages dislike was true.  
  
Ursune stepped forward and stood by the coffin. "Thank you, everyone. I won't say why we are all here. We already know; today is when we say good- bye to a dear and great friend, Laylin. He touched the lives of everyone he met; most are here now to say good-bye one last time. Priestess Sarran will now do the chants and prayers for Laylin's soul." A middle-aged woman dressed in white stepped forward and began to chant. The gathering remained silent throughout the proceedings.  
  
At the end, people were allowed forward to say good-bye. The drizzle was gone but the sky remained cloudy and night had truly fallen. Lanterns were lit so everyone. There was one mourner that stayed behind the longest. He was an old gargoyle; older than Goliath, but not as old Hudson. His coloring reminded Angela of Ren and she thought that she could see some resemblance. But he left at a dash with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Angela? Angela," Ren whispered beside her. She pulled her attention away from the strange mourner to her friend. "Like I was telling Gabriel, the two of you are going to have to leave now. No one but Ursune and the Guild are allowed at this point," he said.  
  
Gabriel looked like he wanted to protest but his sister didn't let him. She took his arm and gently pulled him away. "We'll see you back at the house. Bye Ren," she called. The mage smiled and nodded thanks.  
  
After they all had left, four mages took positions at the coffin's corners. They chanted a small spell and it began to levitate. The mages and Ursune began walking up a lighted trail into the mountains. They stopped in front of a large tunnel. Ursune stopped and stood to one side of the entrance. This was as far as he was allowed to go.  
  
The coffin and mages went past him and into the tunnel. They went down until they reached a large natural cavern that opened to the night sky. The coffin was placed in the center under the now clear sky. The moon shone down in full glory. The lid was removed to reveal the body.  
  
Ren struggled not to cry at the sight of him. Laylin was dressed in the same robes he wore when one of his students was joining the Guild. An old orc mage stepped forward carrying a small clay pot in his hands. Behind him a human apprentice followed with a small ball of magefire. They reached the coffin at the same time. Without a word, the human used the fire to set the body aflame. When every inch was on fire, the dipped a paw into the pot and threw a handful of silvery dust onto the corpse. The fire flamed up for a moment then died back down.  
  
But now its color changed from reds, oranges, yellows, and golds to blues, purples, and silvers. A sigh of relief and awe swept through the crowd and the atmosphere became more joyous and relaxed. Laylin was now a Starhawk. Ren had little doubt his mentor would be one, but this was tradition. To be a Starhawk was the highest aspiration a mage could hope for.  
  
The Starhawks continued to serve others beyond death. They were souls of mages past that were recruited by the Lady of Magic. No one knew exactly what she looked for, but it was considered a great honor. The dust the orc had used was to detect if a mage's soul had become a Starhawk or not.  
  
The fire burned until only ashes remained in the coffin. The ashes were then gathered into a plain urn and Carson took the urn. He turned and headed into one of the tunnels where an empty place waited.  
  
Everyone turned and began to file out. Ren lingered longer than any of them. He stayed even when Carson returned from his duty. The human mage sneered at the gargoyle and walked off. Truly alone, he knelt in the moonlight.  
  
"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you at your last moments. Ursune and I have finally forgiven come to terms with each other. I will always remember you, Laylin. You were the first one to accept me as I am. I've met others who don't mind my heritage; they're great friends. I hope that you're as proud of me as Ursune said you were. I don't want to say good- bye. But I know that I have to. Until I see you again, old friend, good- bye," he whispered. Choking back tears, he got up and quickly left. Ren met Ursune at the entrance and together they returned to the light of the living.  
  
******  
  
"Good morning Ursune. Where's Ren?" Gabriel said as he entered the dining room. It was the morning after the funeral. Angela and Gabriel had eaten a cold dinner the night before and went straight to bed; they had decided not to try to wait up for their friends to come home. Gabriel was very curious about what happened after they had left. He had realized on the way home that Ren would never tell; the mage was under oath to keep quiet. But Ursune might, the gargoyle leader wasn't bound to the same oaths.  
  
Ursune yawned and continued to study an envelope he had when Gabriel entered. He shook his head at the youngster, "I don't know. We came in late and went right to bed. I just got up a few minutes ago. I haven't seen Ren yet."  
  
"I have," Angela said. She entered the room behind Gabriel. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "I just checked on him. He's still asleep. Whatever happened last night must have really tired him out."  
  
Ursune agreed. They all sat down and ate quietly. All the time, curiosity about the envelope gnawed at both Gabriel and Angela. But they waited until they had finished breakfast to ask about it. However, Ursune beat them to the punch.  
  
"I know that the two of you are curious about this envelope. I'll satisfy your curiosity. In here (he held up the envelope) is the last will and testament of the mage Laylin. As his advocate, I am responsible for carrying out his last wishes. I'm not allowed to open this unless there are witnesses. If neither of you mind, you can be the witnesses," he said. Curious, Angela and Gabriel said they didn't mind. With a smile, Ursune used a talon to break the seal and open the envelope.  
  
From within he drew out a folded document. He unfolded it and began to read. Halfway through he smile grew and the gargoyle began to chuckle. When he was done, Ursune carefully reread it then carefully folded the will and returned it to the envelope. Then he covered his mouth with a hand and pounded the table with the other.  
  
Angela and Gabriel were confused. Why was the leader acting like this? It didn't make sense. What had he seen in the will that was so funny? The ached to ask but Ren came in at the time, yawning and obviously still sleepy. He looked at Ursune and was as confused as his companions.  
  
Without a word, he sat down and helped himself to breakfast. Ursune managed to get under control again by this time. "Please, don't ask me about it," he said in response to their expressions.  
  
The gargoyles were reluctant to back off. They wanted to know why their host had been chuckling. The leader explained, "Everything will be made known this afternoon when I'll read the will."  
  
Ren groaned, "Do I have to be there? Carson and his little group will certainly be there. You and I both know that there is no love lost between us."  
  
"You must definitely have to be there, Ren. Angela, Gabriel, you're invited to attend as well," Ursune said. The rookery sibs were all too happy to go. Gabriel looked at Ren, "Why don't they like you?"  
  
"For the same reason that other members of the Mages Guild don't like me. And because I'm a bastard," he stated bluntly. Angela and Gabriel looked at him in shock.  
  
Their friend hastened to clarify. "Technically I am a bastard. My parents weren't married when I was born. Hell, I don't even know who he is. Mother is very closed-mouthed about him. All she will say is that I remind her of him. So, I'm a bastard." Angela and Gabriel still looked at him strangely but they had to admit, he was right. "What do you want to do until this afternoon?"  
  
******  
  
"I'm tired, can we rest for a little while?" Hollywood asked. The clones had been traveling for days now and had met no one on the road. And anyone they met hurried away from them. The group was feeling sad and rejected so a rest was gladly accepted. They sat on the side of the road they were on. Eventually, one by one, they began to fall asleep. Brentwood was the last one awake when he heard something coming from the direction they had been coming from. He quickly jumped up and looked about.  
  
A wagon thingy was coming this way and was pulled by two horses. It looked large enough to carry everyone if the driver was nice enough to give them a ride.  
  
Cautiously he stepped out onto the road and waved at the driver. The driver looked surprised at Brentwood but he slowed down anyway. "Do ya nee' any 'elp, boy?" he asked. Brentwood nodded and told the driver about his problem and how it would be nice if the clones could get a ride.  
  
The driver sat silently and looked at Brentwood then at his friends. They all looked like a freak show, but maybe there was a chance that someone would be able to help them. And the only place he could think of that could help was in Guilden, where he was headed. Coming to a decision, the driver told the small gargoyle that he would give them a ride. Brentwood yelped in joy and proceeded to wake the others up. They were glad that someone wanted to help them and carefully got on the hay wagon. Once they were all settled in, the driver got his team moving. Thankfully, Guilden wasn't that far.  
  
******  
  
Laylin's will was to be read in the library of his home, which lay on the edge of the Mages Quarter. It was an inspiring tow-story house that looked grand and ornate. The stonework was dark and was covered with ivy in amounts that pleased the eye. The gingerbread trim gave the house an overall Gothic look but without appearing frightening.  
  
As they entered the grand foyer, voices informed them that Ursune and company had arrived late. Ren paused for a moment to look around. The grand foyer was a fairly large room with a two-story ceiling and a magnificent staircase opposite the door leading up to the second floor. The floor was a black and red marble that accented the deep cherry wood walls. There was little decoration here, only a few lovely sconces on the walls. Under the stairs at the right would be the door leading to the kitchen and the back of the house. To the right would be the study. Laylin's library was to the left, where the voices were coming from.  
  
They would be Laylin's other surviving students. Vultures, he thought with a shudder. They probably have decided how to divide the property up amongst them. And it would be done to their desires, not Laylin's wishes. They seemed to care little for the late elf. The mage quickly joined Ursune, Angela, and Gabriel at the library door. Ren hid his disgust, he had been right. Carson and his cronies were looking at the spines of the tomes and making notes on which ones they wanted.  
  
They stopped talking at the sight of the gargoyles standing in the doorway. "Good afternoon, Ursune. You are a few minutes late," Carson said. He sounded aloof, cold, and superior as usual. He ignored Ren and his friends.  
  
Everyone sat a round table at one end of the room and paid Ursune the attention due to him as advocate. The gargoyle leader brought the envelope containing the will. Several of the mages gasped at the broken seal. Angela and Gabriel quickly assured them that Ursune had opened it earlier in front of them. This quieted the protestors down.  
  
Ursune cleared his throat dramatically, unfolded the will slowly, and began to read:  
  
"I, Laylin the High Mage, do solemnly attest that following is my last will and testament. I hereby bequeath the following:  
  
Two bags of gold each to left to my servants for all their loyal years of service. The rest of my property I give to my favorite student, Deverin. He inherits the house, all of its belongings, and all of my other property. The rest of my students will receive whatever Deverin sees fit for them.  
  
Any attempt to contest this will is useless. Deverin is my one and only heir. No one else will be allowed to inherit. The spells on the house have already been set to accept him as the owner. And any attempt to remove anything without his permission will result in the house intervening.  
  
Thank you."  
  
Everyone at the table was gaping in surprise, shock and even rage. Carson felt that he and his comrades had been cheated. "Th.that can't be right. That mess can't be the actual will. There's no way that.that bastard Deverin can be the heir. Laylin was suppose to have left everything to us!" he shouted. The Mage pounded a fist against the table. His companions jumped at this. They couldn't believe it either, but they were too stunned to do anything.  
  
Ursune took his time refolding the will and stuffing it back in the envelope. "I assure you, Carson. This is the real will. I got it from the Guilds Council myself the day after Laylin had died. The envelope hadn't been opened until this morning. Angela and Gabriel can testify to that. Deverin is the heir," he stated.  
  
The gargoyle stood to his full height and looked down at his opponent. It was as if he was daring Carson to do something. He opened his mouth to protest further but  
  
Ursune growled, "If you and your.friends have any more objections about the will, you all can take it up with the Guilds Council."  
  
Caron's mouth opened and closed like a landed fish, but no words came out. His companions looked at each other then at Ursune. The Guilds Council was the governing force of Guilden. The council was composed of some of the best members of each of the guilds. Their responsibility was to see to the city-state's independence and upholding the laws. In addition, they kept copies of the wills of every citizen that lived there. It wasn't very wise to question them or their judgments. Which was exactly what they would have to do to contest the will.  
  
In defeated silence they left the room one by one. Lillian practically dragged a stupefied Carson out by the arm. Ren let out a sigh when he heard the front door slam and footsteps walk away. "I never thought that Laylin would make me his heir. I always imagined that he would leave some little trivial things; but nothing like this," he said. To Ursune, "I'll be staying here for the rest of my visit, old friend. If someone could bring my belongings here."  
  
"No problem, Ren. And what about you Angela, Gabriel?"  
  
They looked at each other. Gabriel stood up and said, "Ren, is it possible for us to stay here with you? But we only will if we're wanted."  
  
The mage smiled, "Certainly. I would appreciate the company."  
  
******  
  
"I can't believe it! The old goat actually left everything to that bastard Deverin. And we get nothing. We deserve much more than that gargoyle ever does! If there was only something we could do?" Lillian said. She was escorting Carson down the road to a pub. The sorceress had been muttering like that since they were out of sight of the house. They entered the pub and took a table in the back.  
  
Carson signaled to the waitress to bring some wine for them. The young girl came and poured wine for them both then quickly left. Apparently she didn't like the way that Lillian looked at that moment. Carson sipped his wine and half-listened to his companion's ramblings.  
  
"There has to be something that can be done. I wonder. I wonder who would inherit if Deverin was dead?" Her silence indicated that she was expecting him to give some sort of answer. Carson mumbled, "I don't know. No one, I guess. He doesn't have a clan or family. Least that I know of."  
  
A light came on in her eyes and wicked smile came to her lips. "That's it. If Deverin was dead, then we can claim Laylin's estate!"  
  
Carson shook his head, "Not possible. The Assassins Guild won't do it. They know better than to try to kill a member of the Mages Guild. Deverin probably is moving into the house right now. You and I know that the house is warded against magical attacks and break-ins. No way would an assassin of any brains would go for it."  
  
"Who said we had to hire someone from the Assassins Guild?" Lillian whispered.  
  
Carson sat up straight, knocking over his glass. He was in shock to say the least. "I didn't hear you just say that. I can't believe that even considering this. Do you realize the trouble you'll get into when you're caught? Uh? Most likely you'll be executed along with whatever poor bastard with the smallest brains decided to go with you. Please give the idea up," he begged.  
  
Lillian was outraged, "What are you saying? Don't you want what is our due? Don't you want revenge against Deverin?"  
  
He shook his head. Nothing he could say would sway her. "Whatever you are going to do now, you are on your own. I'll have no part of it."  
  
She looked shocked. "But we have to! None of the others would have the guts to do this. This is necessary for our survival, Carson! Please don't leave me!" Her voice was rising, almost screaming.  
  
He remained silent and dropped a few coins on the table. Then he stalked out of the pub. Not enough to die for it, he thought. And besides, it is not necessary for Deverin to die for my survival. Carson thrust the matter from his mind as he walked away.  
  
Lillian slumped in her chair feeling quite dejected. How was she going to carry out her revenge now? She couldn't think of anything off the top of her head (which was a little fuzzy from the wine) that could work.  
  
"How much are you willing to pay for the job?" a voice said behind her. Trying not to look startled, she turned slowly to look at the speaker.  
  
He was a gargoyle about middle age. He had black, greasy hair and unwashed brown skin. The gargoyle looked quite down on his luck, and smelt like it too. Three scars ran diagonally down his left cheek from his ear to the corner of his mouth. The scars were fairly new and badly infected. He must have overheard her conversation with Carson. And he must be desperate to want to talk about it. Just the kind of person she was looking for.  
  
Lillian put on her best smile, "What's your price?"  
  
******  
  
"Wow, what a city!" Brentwood said.  
  
"Yeah, there must be someone here that can take us home," Hollywood said. The group was now at a lost. There were so many people here, whom could they ask? The clones stood together in a small cluster frightened beyond their limited minds.  
  
"Hello there. Can I help you?" a kind sounding voice said. They turned in unison to the speaker. He was a gargoyle like them. There was gray in his hair, but not much. The remaining hair was black and his skin was a dark blue. The edges of his wings looked a bit frayed but he looked like a nice person.  
  
Dailyn had seen the strange group from across the square and was drawn to them. To be honest, these gargoyles looked like something a dark mage created. They were that grotesque. Yet, their eyes said that they weren't creatures of high intelligence. They needed sympathy, friendship, and someone to look after them. Things the bard was willing to give.  
  
The only female in the group took a brave step forward and spoke. "Maybe. We're lost and we want to go home. Can you do that?"  
  
Dailyn thought for a moment. He didn't know why, but something in her voice and their manner made him think that they were definitely not locales. At least, not from any place he had been to. Probably not from this world. Then where were they from? Someone from the Mages Guild would be better suited to solving this puzzle out than an old bard. "I can't, I'm afraid. But I can find someone who can," he said, "Until then, I can give you a place to stay." The idea of a temporary home seemed to cheer them up. They all smiled and introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Delilah."  
  
"My name is Brentwood."  
  
"Mine is Malibu."  
  
"I'm Burbank."  
  
"My name is Hollywood."  
  
"And my name is Dailyn. This way, friends."  
  
******  
  
"Hey Ren, what's this thing?" Gabriel asked. The gargoyles were in Laylin's study sorting everything out. Gabriel had found a pink ball of fuzz about the size of a grapefruit. Ren gave an exclamation and slid down the ladder he'd been on. "I've been wondering where that thing was. That, my friend, is a Tracker," he said proudly. "What's a Tracker?" Angela asked.  
  
Ren smiled and took the ball from Gabriel. The mage gently stroke it and amazingly, it came alive. It shook and unfolded its small body. The Tracker resembled a hairless mole without any claws. There weren't any distinguishable features on it at all. The eyes were horizontal slits and the mouth and ears weren't visible. It made a high pitch whistling sound as it turned in Ren's cupped hands.  
  
The gargoyle explained with obvious pride in his voice, "I helped Laylin create them while I was studying under him. Trackers are a kind of fairy. If they are given some kind of scent or trail, they will stick to it until the end. These guys never give up or surrender. Nor do they forget. We made about twenty, I think. I can't remember exactly.  
  
"I think that I recognize this one. After it was created, I gave it to Laylin. He said something to it, I don't know what. Then it turned and bit me on my finger." Ren raised his right pointer to show a faint scar on the tip. "The Tracker had salivated something on the bite because there was a clear, gooey substance on it when the little fellow let go. Laylin never told me why it did that, and it wasn't for the lack of trying. He just stayed quiet on it. All he would say was 'Give it time, give it time'."  
  
Tears formed in his eyes at the memory. Angela thought it would be wise to change the subject. "Where are the rest of them?"  
  
Ren was silent for a moment. "I don't know rightly. They have to be around here somewhere," he said at last. After half an hour of searching, Gabriel called for a break. "Let's stop for now. It's evening now; and I don't know about you tow, but I'm hungry."  
  
Angela stopped in her search and stretched, "I'm with you. What about you, Ren?"  
  
Ren looked up from the chest he was going through but didn't stop. "You two go ahead. I want to continue looking. But I would appreciate it if you could bring me something back," he said. They agreed and left after Ren gave them some money. Then he was left in peace to look as he will. All the time, the Tracker Gabriel found sat on an empty bookshelf, waiting to complete its job.  
  
******  
  
Iago watched the house across from him carefully. The human woman, Lillian, said that was where the target would most likely be. He had seen Angela and Gabriel leave a few minutes ago and was filled with delight.  
  
If what he guessed was right, than the bastard Deverin was none other that that asshole Ren. It would be sweet to start his revenge on him. Then, maybe the two youngsters. All three will die slowly, Ren first. That spell he worked on him deprived him of his glorious metal body. The gargoyle will pay greatly for that.  
  
Not to mention the spell the bitch Lillian out on him to ensure that Ren would die first. She didn't want to take the risk that Iago would walk out on their deal (as if there was any chance of that happening). And this geas was her idea of a solution! Lillian would pay for her arrogance, later though. Not now, now he would wait for the right moment to enter the house.  
  
******  
  
"Now wait here until I get back," Dailyn said as he quickly left the room. He left the small group of misshapen gargoyles eating in a suite he had managed to get. The bard had to use his rank and reputation to get these rooms, but they were worth it. There was enough room to fit a cot for each of them. And they were settling in rather well. They weren't the smartest gargoyles he had ever met, but they were fast learners; and their trust in Dailyn unshakable.  
  
Dailyn had to admit that he was fond of the bunch. He hoped that this Ren would be able to help. The bard had asked around and found that Ren was the most likely to help. But he didn't understand why some of the other mages were so distrustful of him. Oh well, he will find out for himself soon enough.  
  
Ursune, Laylin's advocate, was kind enough to give him the address where Ren was staying. Funny, the mage was currently staying in Laylin's old house on the edge of the Mages Quarter. The bard decided to see the gargoyle that evening.  
  
It was late evening as neared the house. It still looked the same as it always did. But something felt wrong. He didn't know what, yet he could sense it. The bard knew that there was a history of mages on his mother's side of the family; some of it must be having an effect on him. He stopped in a nearby shadow and looked around. For a moment he thought he had been wrong, but then realized that he was right.  
  
A shadow detached itself from a building across the street and was heading towards Laylin's house. Dailyn didn't like the way it snuck up the steps and inside. A brief glimpse of light showed the shadow to be a gargoyle. He looked determined and mad. Dailyn quickly followed; this was certainly not good.  
  
******  
  
Ren was very focused on his work. He was organizing everything into what he was going to keep and what was going to someone else. The latter became easier when he found a drawn list with people and items. Ren smiled. Just like Laylin, give what seems a difficult task then show how to make it easy. He chuckled and set it to one side. Next he found an envelope with his name written with Laylin's flowing script. The mage was curious as to the contents, but it would have to wait for now. He tucked into an inside tunic pocket.  
  
He was so intent on his work that he never noticed the presence of someone in the room. Ren also felt no sense of immediate danger. Not until a pair of strong hands grabbed his throat and began to squeeze. Ren couldn't breath. He couldn't concentrate either so he began to lash out. The gargoyle flapped his wings and lash with his tail. These defenses had no effect on the attacker. All it seemed to do was encourage whoever was trying to kill him. And this asshole was doing a fine job.  
  
******  
  
Things were going so smoothly! The front door had been left wide open, easy to get in. And Ren was so nicely oblivious to Iago's presence. His throat was giving in so easily. If Ren died soon enough, he'll have time to set up a little surprise for his brothers' children.  
  
******  
  
Dailyn entered the foyer ready to fight. For a moment, he didn't know which way to go. Ren and that other gargoyle could be anywhere in the house. Then came a crash from the study followed by a curse. Quietly the bard walked to the study door.  
  
He saw the intruder strangling a smaller gargoyle. The smaller one had to be Ren. Dailyn noticed a long, good, stout oak walking stick. He grabbed it and snuck up behind the strangler. The stick was raised high above the head and was brought down hard. The wood cracked on the back of the strangler's head. He was knocked unconscious and fell forward on top of his victim.  
  
Dailyn discarded the stick and rolled the larger gargoyle off. Gingerly he picked up the young one in his arms and put him in a nearby wing chair. He found a bar and poured some water laced with brandy. He slowly managed to persuade the gargoyle to drink. Thank the gods that he had been here in time. The mage's neck was heavily bruised; he might not be able to talk for a while. But he was damn lucky to still be alive. Using his left hand, Dailyn checked for the pulse while the right hand set the glass on the floor.  
  
"Ow!" Something bit him.  
  
******  
  
Ren thought that he was going to die. But then the pressure on his neck was gone and had transferred to his back. The pressure was gone quickly and he felt his body being carried to a comfortable chair. Water mixed with brandy went down his raw, burning throat. The mage could feel the bruises there. Least he was still alive and the bruises would heal.  
  
"Ow!" a male voice cried out. That had to be his savior. Ren forced his eyes open to look at him. He recognized him as one of the mourners from Laylin's funeral. What was he doing here? That could wait until later. Right now, he needed to figure out why the Tracker was acting so jubilant. It was jumping up and down doing acrobatics while whistling happily. The gargoyles watched its antics in confusion.  
  
Angela and Gabriel had picked that time to come back. They had a nice dinner together and were bringing Ren some soup. When they heard the whistling, the gargoyles rushed into the house. They thought that something horrible had happened in their absence. The duo stopped at the study door. What they saw confused them.  
  
Iago was unconscious on the floor; Ren in a chair with a mourner from the funeral kneeling in front of him; and the Tracker Gabriel had found was doing an acrobatic show and whistling a joyful song. After a few minutes, it stopped and then the gargoyles snapped to reality.  
  
"What happened?" Angela demanded.  
  
"I cane here to visit Ren and found him," he pointed at Iago, "choking him," Dailyn replied. Gabriel put down the bundle of food he brought for Ren and began to look for something to tie Iago up with. Dailyn helped and together found some rope. Gabriel just wanted to tie him up, but the bard came up with a better idea. Deftly he hog-tied the arms and legs then repeated with the tail and wings. "That should keep him secure for a while," Dailyn said. Angela knelt and examined Ren's throat. "He's badly bruised. I can make something that will help until we can get him to a healer," Dailyn said. He hurried out of the room and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Gabriel retrieved the soup and brought it to Ren. "It might be a good idea if you eat now." Ren smiled and accepted the food. He quickly slurped the soup and was finished soon. Dailyn returned as Ren finished. The bard had in one hand a damp poultice and wrapped it around Ren's throat. Bandages were then applied to keep the poultice in place and wet.  
  
"He probably won't be able to talk for some time. But a healer will be able to speed things up," Dailyn informed them.  
  
"We'll get him one tomorrow. Right now, I think that Ren needs to get some sleep," Gabriel said. Everyone agreed. Ren didn't protest when Gabriel helped him upstairs. Dailyn and Angela were left to straighten up the study. As they worked, they introduced themselves and talked. It wasn't until late that they finished.  
  
All the while the Tracker sat on the floor expectantly. It had done its job, and was waiting for a new one. But no one here seemed to know that. Oh well, it has waited this long to complete its given task, it can wait to get a new one.  
  
******  
  
The next morning an elven healer came to the house. Her name was Rosalie and she was a fine healer. She greeted Dailyn with old familiarity then turned to her patient. The swelling on Ren's throat had gone down thanks to the poultice but the bruises were still there. Tenderly Rosalie touched it with her fingertips and poured her power into the wounds.  
  
When she was done, the elf rubbed a salve into the skin and made Ren drink a potion. "He'll be able to speak, but not much. Keep him off of solid foods until the bruises fade. Until then, take it easy and be sure to rub this salve in twice a day," she said. Rosalie left leaving Ren and Dailyn alone.  
  
"Dailyn, may I speak with you for a moment?" Ren croaked.  
  
Dailyn was shocked. Why did the mage want to speak to him for? Whatever it is, it must be important for those words to be the first out of his mouth. Dailyn nodded and pulled over a chair. Ren took out of a pocket an envelope with his name on it. "I managed to read this last night. Will you read it now?" Curious, the bard accepted the letter and read:  
  
"Dearest Ren,  
  
If you are reading this, then I have passed on before I could talk to you. I wanted you to know that I have a theory who your father might be. I cannot help but be reminded of him when I see you and the same about you when I see him. His name is Dailyn, a bard. I haven't been able to prove anything just yet, but there is a way. The Tracker you gave, the one that bit you, has been told to find another with the same blood as yours. If I am right, when it bites Dailyn, the Tracker should show some sign of succeeding in its mission. But there is one problem; Dailyn has always believed himself to be sterile. On the other hand, your mother is a Fairy so she might have found a way around that. Who knows? I hope that it works out.  
  
In sincerity,  
  
Laylin"  
  
Dailyn put down the letter and folded his hands in his lap. He didn't want the mage to see them shake. My son? Could it be possible? The bard couldn't get the idea to wrap around his head. Dailyn was sterile, he knew that for a fact. That was why he had left his clan years ago! And he had never been with a woman, expect for Nakkia. He paused. The letter said that Ren was a halfblood, which meant one of his parents was a changeling. It was possible that Nakkia was a changeling and she could be strong enough to make him fertile, if only for a moment. He always wanted to have a child, and now he might have one.  
  
Ren looked at the gargoyle that Laylin said could be his father. But was it possible? He knew that the chances of finding his real father were next to nil. But the idea of finally knowing who he is wrapped itself around his head. It filled him with hope. Maybe Dailyn was his real father. Maybe now he could have some answers to questions he had been asking himself for years.  
  
The gargoyles looked at each other in silence. Ren extended his right hand for Dailyn to examine. After a brief look, the older gargoyle gave an exclamation of surprise and joy. Ren saw Dailyn's right hand and knew why. On the tip of the right pointer was a fresh bite mark covered in a clear substance. It was identical to Ren's scar only new. Then they remembered the Tracker.  
  
"That Tracker seemed to have been celebrating something last night," Dailyn said. Ren agreed. Tears rolled down freely as father and son looked at each other for the first time.  
  
******  
  
Word of the attack on Ren spread like wildfire through Guilden. The Mages and Bards Guild were furious at such a blatant attack on one of their members. The Assassins Guild was outraged that someone had gone freelance. Iago was taken to the city jail and closely watched, thanks to the advice of Angela and Gabriel. They also identified him as a gargoyle exiled from their clan. Iago was recovering from his injuries but he wasn't talking to anyone.  
  
Carson was at a loss what to do. He knew that he had to something, but what? The mage didn't want to get into trouble but someone needed to know about his suspicions. Then he realized that there was only one person he could tell. Carson had to tell Ren.  
  
******  
  
She was furious, but she tried to work it off. Yet nothing was working like it was suppose to. Her potions and spells weren't working at all they kept going all wrong. And Iago had failed her. He had been caught in the act and was taken out. Deverin was still alive too. That was the worst part. Iago hadn't been able to finish the job when he was caught.  
  
At least she didn't have to pay him now. And her spell on him would prevent him from revealing who hired him. No one would ever know.except Carson. He had heard Lillian talk about having the bastard killed. When he hears about the attack, he might put two and two together. That would mean that she would wind up in jail too. It would never do, she refused for that to happen. Carson had to be dealt with. Lillian couldn't take the risk that he wouldn't tell. She would figure out a way to deal with him herself. She couldn't trust anyone else to deal with it. Iago was proof of that. But first, Deverin.  
  
******  
  
Ren sipped the delicious vegetable broth as he listened. His father was picking out notes on his lute and playing an impromptu melody. Everyone was taking a break form working for lunch. Ren was glad for it. It wasn't that he was tired; but rather all the loose dust in the air was hurting his bruised throat and made him cough which made it worse.  
  
The clones sat in a rough circle near the bard, eating their meal and listening to the music. Ren had to admit that the clones unnerved him a bit, but he was getting use to it. He also pitied them; Angela had told him the story behind them and he couldn't but help pity them. The mage was angry that they had been created with such limited minds and to be nothing more the slaves. There had to be a way to expand them. But right now he needed to get things sorted out right now.  
  
******  
  
Angela relaxed against the stair railing and listened. Dailyn certainly was an accomplished bard. Even the notes he was picking at were lovely. She was happy that Ren had finally found his real father. It was curious that the clones had shown up, but maybe now something could be done to improve their lot. And there was a way. Angela smiled at the idea as it became more solid in her mind. She knew that he wasn't going to like it, but it was the only way.  
  
She finished her meal quickly and returned the dishes to the kitchen. The young warrior was heading towards the study to talk to Ren when someone knocked on the front door. She diverted her course from the study to the front door. Standing on the front steps was someone she recognized from the will reading.  
  
"Your name is Carson, right? You were at the funeral and the will reading," she said.  
  
The human mage nodded and gave her a weak smile, "Yes, I am. May I come in? I really need to speak to De-Ren please." She nodded and stepped back. "He's in the study. I'll tell him you're here."  
  
She walked to the study door and announced Carson. Ren looked up surprised and curious. Dailyn had the good sense to leave and have the clones come with him. Carson looked sheepish and guilty as he came in. Angela left the men alone and closed the door. Whatever they were going to talk about, it would go better in private.  
  
******  
  
Ren quickly finished his lunch and set the bowl aside. Out of all the people that might have come, Carson was one of the last. Carson looked around the cluttered room without interest. But there was no mistaking the nervousness in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, for heavens sake, Carson. Clean a chair out and sit down," Ren said. At least try to say. His voice was still bruised and raw so it came out a harsh whisper. Yet it was sufficient to get his guest's attention and make him sit down.  
  
He sat in a chair gingerly and fidgeted a moment before speaking. "I'll be honest with you," he said, "I've never liked you and I doubt that I ever will. But there are things that I would never have even my worst enemies experience."  
  
"I have never thought of you as my enemy, Carson. You may have thought that way about me. But I understood that your distrust has been founded on my heritage, something which I had no say in," Ren interrupted.  
  
Carson nodded to cede to the logic. "However, the point is, I have information about your attack that I believe you'll want to know." Ren remained silent, he wanted Carson to talk at his own pace. He sighed and continued, "One of the old students, Lillian, you remember don't you? Well the other day after the will reading, she started talking about how we were cheated and would only inherit Laylin's property if you were dead. I mentioned the difficulties of arranging the whole thing. Then she implied that we didn't have to use the Assassins Guild for the job. I left after that. When I heard that you were attacked, I thought that Lillian had gone over and that you should be warned."  
  
Ren reflected for a moment and thanked Carson for taking the time to tell him. They walked to the front door and the human stepped out. Carson moved to leave but turned back to face Ren. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive Laylin for making you his heir, or why he did. But I guess I can learn to accept and live with it. Maybe then I can learn not to despise you," he said and quickly left.  
  
Ren stayed there with the door open for a few more minutes before closing it. He pulled the locks closed as an afterthought. Better to be safe than regretful. Behind, the others stood on the stairs. The mage walked up to Gabriel and whispered something in his ear. Gabriel nodded and rushed upstairs. Ren motioned for the rest to follow him to the study.  
  
******  
  
Gabriel soared through the sky over Guilden. Ren had asked him to go to the Guild Council Hall and tell them about the information Ren had found out. He didn't know where the mage had discovered it; he refused to tell. But Gabriel suspected that Carson might have been the source. It wasn't his place to tell, if Ren wanted Carson to remain anonymous that was his choice.  
  
The gargoyle finally found the building he was looking for. It was a large, sprawling building three stories high. It was dull and functional; there wasn't any sign of ornamentation anywhere. The Hall contrasted starkly with the decorated buildings next to it. That was how he had been able to find it.  
  
He landed in front by the doors. A pair of orc guards stood on either side and they looked at Gabriel as he touched the ground. The gargoyle approached them casually, doing his best not to appear threatening. "Please, sirs," he said in his most polite voice, "I have business with the Guild Council. May I enter?"  
  
The orcs were silent for a moment then glanced at each other in quiet conference. Then the right one nodded. The left guard grunted, "A' right. You 'an. But be quick 'bout it." The door was opened and Gabriel rushed in.  
  
******  
  
Carson was dead drunk and damn proud of it! He lived in a modest two-room apartment not far from the heart of the Mages Quarter. A pair of empty wine bottles was under the table on the floor. The mage was already halfway through a third bottle at the moment. The reason he hadn't passed out by now was the loaf of bread and slab of cheese he was nibbling on as he drank.  
  
But he was out enough not to notice a strange smell invading his home. Carson just continued drinking and eating. It wasn't until his jade ring went from pale green to black that he realized that something was wrong. The ring only went black in the presence of poison. Carson rushed out of his apartment. At the door, he tripped over something. He got to his knees and fumbled in his pockets. Soon he found a vial that he always kept on him when he was drinking. The contents won't get rid of the alcohol but it would sober him up enough to function normally. He drained the vial and waited the few seconds it took for it to work. After it took effect, he examined what it was he tripped over.  
  
When he realized what it was, he tore a sleeve off his shirt and plugged it into the neck. It was a trap; a trap meant to kill him. The trap consisted of a smoky glass bottle about the size of a whiskey bottle. The glass was clear enough for Carson to see something moving inside it. There was also a faint clicking sound, like claws tapping across glass. Carson cursed, there was a will-o-wisp in there. In the wild, they appeared as little balls of light, completely harmless. But capture them and another side is revealed. The wisps looked like pixies but with poisonous fangs and claws. They also emit a toxic, lethal gas whenever they get the chance. Gingerly Carson picked up the bottle and headed downstairs. There was only one person he knew that could have captured this wisp and possibly more. Carson fervently prayed that he could reach Deverin before it was too late.  
  
******  
  
Lillian could see them clearly through the study window. The gargoyles were gathering Laylin's things and getting them ready to leave. She smiled; those treasures will be leaving with her, not that thieving bastard. She patted the bottle with the will-o-wisp inside. It was the perfect way to kill all of them. But there was one problem; she had no idea how to get in to them. There had to be a way. Then it came to her, and Lillian's smile grew wicked.  
  
*****  
  
"Ren! We're out of boxes!" Dailyn cried out. Everything was finally sorted out and the gargoyles were packing it all up. Now this.  
  
"I think there might some more in the basement," Ren said. He winced as pain lanced through his neck. The mage wasn't looking forward to going down there. There was no way of telling when the last it was aired.  
  
Malibu saw Ren's grim expression and quickly volunteered to go down and look. Ren was relieved and told the clone how to get to the basement. The clone took off gladly. He wanted to help more, partly to thank Dailyn and partly because he wanted to be useful. He got a little confused when he was in the kitchen. He had forgotten which door Ren told him to take and spent the next few minutes opening doors, looking for the one that led down.  
  
******  
  
Ugh, she'd forgotten how smelly it was down here. And damp. There wasn't any light down here, and the space was packed with antiques and other assorted junk. Laylin hadn't been one to throw anything away if it might prove to be useful later.  
  
But it was perfect for what she wanted to do. Lillian found the heating ducts and furnace. The ducts went through the entire house to heat during the winter and cool for the summer. The perfect spot to place the wisp. Carefully she removed part of the duct. Quickly she removed the cork and shoved the bottle in the open duct. Lillian replaced the duct and patted it a few times for luck. She turned to leave but was stopped by someone's fist.  
  
******  
  
The woman went down with a thump. Malibu blew on his aching knuckles then checked to see if she was still alive. She was breathing, that was a good thing. The clone propped her against the wall to make her little bit comfy.  
  
He had finally found the basement door and came down. The sound of scraping metal led him to her. He was just in time to see her put something in the big, metal, pipey thingy. Malibu had crept quietly up to her and punched her in the face when she had turned. After tying her up in some rope he found, Malibu turned to the pipe. He remembered which part of the pipe she had put back and removed it.  
  
Inside the upper part was a gray bottle that even in Malibu's limited mind knew shouldn't be there. He took out the bottle and accidentally caught whiff of a stinky gas coming from it. The gas made Malibu dizzy and sick. He tore some fabric from the woman's coat and stuffed into the top. His dizziness forced him to sit down. But he was careful not to hurt the bottle. Something bad was in there and he didn't want to let it out. Malibu held the bottle tightly to his chest and rocked back and forth. That was how he was when the others found him.  
  
******  
  
The gargoyles were taking a break from packing until Malibu returned. A frantic pounding on the door made Dailyn unlock and open the door. Carson stood outside panting and clutching a smoky glass bottle under one arm. "Please, I need to talk to Ren. It's a matter of life and death," he managed to get out and staggered into the foyer. Ren, Angela, and the rest of the clones rushed out of the study. At the sight of the bottle, Ren's mouth dropped open and he stepped back a few steps.  
  
"Lillian tried to kill me with this," Carson said. "I think she'll use the same method on you."  
  
The gargoyles stood frozen in their places. Then they heard a series of faint thuds. No one knew where the noises were coming from. "Malibu!" Brentwood cried. Everyone then followed Ren to the basement. There they found the clone near the furnace holding an identical bottle to his chest and Lillian unconscious nearby.  
  
Ren managed to get Malibu to let go of the bottle while Dailyn replaced the duct that was still on the floor. Delilah carried Lillian back up the stairs and the others came up behind them. The bottles were locked in a linen closet while Lillian was put in a spare room.  
  
They met in the dining room and exchanged information. When it was done, Ren leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Thank you for coming to warn us, Carson. And good timing as well." The human smiled weakly.  
  
"You also deserve some of the credit, Malibu. You were the one that knocked out Lillian and got the bottle out," Angela said. Malibu looked embarrassed and proud but slumped down in his seat.  
  
Gabriel came in a minute later with five members of the City Guard behind them. Dailyn quickly told them what had happened and the Guard acted accordingly. Lillian was arrested and slung over the shoulders of one of the Guardsmen while two carefully took hold of the bottles containing the wisps. Before they left the manor, Ren asked that they send someone from the Healers Quarter that knows about poisons.  
  
Everyone visibly relaxed when the guards left with their burdens. All that needed to be done at the moment was to celebrate.  
  
******  
  
Iago hated this place. His cell was small, dirty, and stank of refuse. His headache wasn't helping either. The head wound had been treated and bound, but the pain was still there.  
  
Once again the gargoyle tested the manacles that restricted hand movement. For about the hundredth time, they held strong. The chains looked strong and new and were fastened securely into the wall. He didn't know that the chains had been hand forged by dwarves using ore mined from their mountains. They had been created to withstand time and the prisoner's strength. The Guild Council insisted that the chains be checked twice a year for any sign of deterioration. If there was any, the old chains were replaced with new ones.  
  
He heard voices and footsteps. They were coming from down the hall towards him. He tried to look as pathetic, dejected and harmless as possible. Iago thought that if someone would take pity on him, there was a chance he could escape from here. By this time, the voices were close enough for the prisoner to hear the words.  
  
"Have you contacted him yet?" a voice said. Iago recognized it as the Captain of the City Guard.  
  
Another voice answered, "I haven't, but Angela has sent word of this whole thing to her clan. They haven't replied yet. But they have sent word that Ren is now a member of their clan."  
  
Oh great, Goliath now knows. Iago wondered grimly what was going to happen next. His brother made it clear at their last meeting that they didn't want to meet again. He groaned, things couldn't get any worse.  
  
"This one's for the gallows, that's for sure. Why hasn't anything been done about it?" the guard asked. The prisoner froze. No, things have just got worse.  
  
The other voice answered, "From what I understand, this guy has irked a lot of people. The Mages Guild, the Bards guild, the Adventurers Guild, the Assassins Guild, not to mention his old clan. No one is sure who gets the honors." Iago swallowed another groan with great difficulty. He was a dead gargoyle.  
  
******  
  
"How's your throat?" Angela asked. Ren coughed and swallowed before he answered. "It feels fine, but I'm afraid that my voice is still a bit hoarse," he said. The mage winced as pain flared in his vocal cords. She frowned and regretted making him talk. The duo was standing outside the doors of the Mages Guild, waiting for Dailyn, Gabriel, and the clones to arrive.  
  
She had convinced Ren to perform a spell similar to the one he performed on the cyborgs a few months ago. He reluctantly agreed, but he needed a secure place to perform the magic. Carson, wanting to help and make up for past grievances, had convinced the Guild to allow Ren to use the Guild house. Angela was worried now. She wasn't completely certain that Ren was strong enough to handle this. He noticed her expression and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
All further conversation was halted as the others approached. The clones appeared nervous but Gabriel kept assuring them that everything would be all right. But Dailyn was a bit concerned. He voiced his feelings at the door.  
  
"Son, why exactly do you need to perform this spell here?"  
  
"Because, I don't use my fairy magic that often and this is what it takes to get this thing done. The Mage Guild house is protected and warded enough that I can tap into the fairy power without having to worry about someone suffering from the backwash."  
  
The gargoyles went through the doors and gasped in awe. The main room was opened up like a theater, minus the stage and seats. The center was opened and cleared; the ceiling was three stories up. To the left and right of the doors were stairs leading up to the other floors. Along the other three walls were indoor balconies that looked out to the common room. People of various races had gathered and were prepared to watch the proceedings. Pegs staked out a large circle in the middle, that was where Ren was to focus his magic.  
  
The clones stepped into the circle and Ren took post at the entrance and brought out his wand from his belt pouch. It stretched until it was a full- length staff. He grasped one end and forced the other into the floor. The mage cleared his mind and closed his ears to all the outside noises.  
  
In a moment he could feel his dual powers flowing in him. His mother had told him that he had inherited magic from both parents. Normally he used the magic he gotten from his father. But there were times, like now, that he needed his fairy magic. He slowly tapped into that power and allowed it to flow through him.  
  
"Power that comes in a flood,  
  
Change their flesh and blood."  
  
The magic went from him and into the clones. The first thing he did was to destroy the boundaries set into their minds by Phailog and Savarius. Seeds of personality were planted and quickly grew. Ren didn't interfere with which direction the seeds went. It wasn't his place to do so. Then he transferred the power to their bodies.  
  
First was Delilah. He shrank the horns and changed her expression so that it didn't resemble Elisa Maza anymore. The inner color of her wings changed fro sea foam green to a pale brown. The white hair was straightened and shortened to shoulder length.  
  
Burbank grew several inches and lost a lot of weight in the process. The beard was gone and the chin became square. The balding was gone and the forehead was now high. His coloring was sorted out straight from weird to normal.  
  
Hollywood received similar treatment. The weight came off and the height went down. The horns on the head went away and blond hair grew in. The teeth were fixed along with the coloring.  
  
For Brentwood, he became a brunette and his ears were like fins. His teeth returned to normal size and the wrong hues were turned to normal. The wings were changed to resemble Goliath's own. And he grew a few inches. Then he was done.  
  
Ren released the energy he held and sank to his knees. The mage was exhausted and his breath was ragged. He opened his eyes and looked around. The circle had done its job. The magic had been contained and no one outside of it was affected. The former clones were on their hands and knees gasping for breath. They were speechless as they examined their new bodies.  
  
Ren smiled weakly, he had done well. Strong arms surrounded him and picked him up as effortlessly as picking up a rag doll. His head turned and saw that it was his father. Dailyn was beaming down at him with pride. Neither spoke; there wasn't a need to. Angela, Gabriel, and others rushed past them to help the other gargoyles. Ren leaned back in his father's arms and fell asleep.  
  
******  
  
Goliath and Celeste arrived in Guilden a week later. During that time, the clones were quick to learn and decided to join the clan. It was settled that Goliath's clan would ultimately decide Iago's fate.  
  
Lillian was sentenced to death by the Mages and Assassins Guilds and beheaded one late evening. Her remains were burned and scattered across the harbor. Ren eventually gave Carson and the other students some of Laylin's old things. The gargoyle thought that it help bury the hatchet between them. They thought that Ren was messing with their minds.  
  
The ex-clones were accepted eagerly into the clan with open arms. Their new personalities had begun to show themselves in earnest. Malibu was a good talker and polite to everyone he met. Brentwood was joker bit knew when to be serious, and he had a good eye when it came to archery. Hollywood was good with horses, had a flair for cooking, and often helped Brent with his jokes. Burbank handled a battleaxe like it was a part of him; he was also quiet and began to show signs of having a crush on Delilah. Delilah turned out to be more of a scout than anything else and some though that she liked Burbank as much as he liked her.  
  
Iago lost his head in a private execution one night. Goliath cried a little and a sad expression crossed his face. The brothers may have hated each other but Goliath still had some brotherly love for Iago. Some things could never be forgotten or forgiven. And Iago had to pay for what he had tried to do. But it didn't make the gargoyle leader feel any better.  
  
******  
  
There was someone knocking on the door. Ren looked up from the scroll he was studying. It was evening after supper and the gargoyles were left to their own devices. Ren was curious to know who was there.  
  
"Come in!" The door opened and Dailyn came in. "Father!" Ren cried and put the scroll away. The bard smiled and sat down across from him. "I never thought that I would be called 'father', Ren. It's good to be called that. But it will take some getting use to," he said. Ren replied that it was good to finally have someone to call 'father.' They chuckled. Dailyn's smile left which made Ren worry.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm going to be leaving soon, Ren. You may not like it or not, but neither do I."  
  
"Then don't go," Ren pleaded.  
  
Dailyn gave a little smile and shook his head. "I can't. The yearning is too strong to ignore." Ren sunk his head in his hands. Just when he'd finally found his father, he was losing him again.  
  
"However," the bard continued. There was something in his voice that made the mage look up. "Wintertime on the road is no place for a bard to be. We either hole up in our hometowns, Guilden, or at some accommodating place until spring comes. If you can tell me where you live, I'll be sure to get there by mid-autumn." Ren was so happy that he lunged across the table to hug his father. They could, and would, work things out. 


End file.
